llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Aqours Chapter 28
A Lunar Observation Party Aqours takes in the beauty of the harvest moon. {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'You': Will this fabric work for decorating? Chika: Yup! That’s perfect! We’ll be able to put oodles of decorations on that. Riko: Chika, what’s in this box? Chika: Oh, it’s origami. I thought we might be able to use it for decorating. I got so nostalgic once I started, I ended up making a bunch of different things! Ruby: Oh, the paper balloons are so pretty! I think they’re perfectly suited for a Japanese moon watching. Yoshiko: As a fallen angel, I’d like to see something a little more stylish, with a Western flair. Hanamaru: We’ll set you up with a fallen angel corner, zura. Kanan: We’re back, everyone! We brought lots of silver pampas grass from the woods nearby. Mari: Look, look! We had a huge harvest!  'Dia': WE also gathered the rest of the seven fall grasses. We’ve got bush clover, silver grass, kudzu, fringed pink, patrinia, thoroughwort, and Chinese bellflower. You: Now it’s starting to feel like fall! We could do with a few more flowers to brighten things up, too. Hanamaru: There are plenty blooming in the back garden. I’ll go pick some later, zura. Mari: We’ll be able to make the cutest flower arrangement! And once we get the moon dumplings, we’ll have all our offerings, right? Chika: Can we do anything to upgrade the dumplings so they match the silver grass decorations better? Riko: Are there any other offerings you’re supposed to make for the harvest moon besides silver grass and moon dumplings? You: I learned that the harvest moon is also called the potato harvest moon. Some offer taro root, sweet potatoes, and chestnuts to celebrate the harvest! Hanamaru: Now that you mention it, my grandma prepared a bunch of taro and sweet potatoes, zura. Kanan: Just offering them as they are is a little bland. Why don’t we cook them first? Then we could eat them!  'Ruby': Yeah! I think sweet potatoes is the way to go! Dia: You do love your sweet potatoes. All right, I’ll take care of cooking them. Riko: What can we do with the taro? I guess we could simmer it, and cut it up to look like little moons… Yoshiko: Shing! I can see it! We’ll turn the taro into croquettes, and bring joy and luck to the mouths of all who eat them. Chika: Taro croquettes?! I’ve never heard of doing that, but it does sound tasty. I wanna try one! Ruby: Me too! You know, you really can use potatoes for all kinds of things, even snacks and desserts. Kanan: Then we’ll all make the sweet potatoes and taro croquettes. Should we offer chestnuts, too? Mari: Good news, everyone! I got seasonal macarons and some of them are chestnut-flavored! You: I thought we should have some rice, too, so I made inure sushi with chestnut and glutinous rice! Chika: Inari sushi with chestnut and glutinous rice… That sounds so yummy I can taste it already! And I brought rice balls and mikan oranges! Dia: All this talk reminds me that we never officially said what we were bringing. We made rolled omelets and French fries. Ruby: I was so excited to be making fries for everyone, I added all kinds of different flavors! Dia’s rolled omelets are also out of this world. Kanan: I got my hands on some fresh fish, so I made teriyaki fish. I think it turned out especially good too. Mari: Hee, hee. Sounds delicious! As promised, I brought my signature sweets, and hors d’oeuvres, which will be coming later. You’re gonna love them! Hanamaru: Hors d’oeuvres… Just the name sounds trendy, zura. I’mma make some freshly fried chicken and salad! Riko: I made mini-sandwiches. They’re small enough to eat in one bite. What do you think? Chika: Aww, they’re so cool! Let’s see, there’s egg, ham, and… is that tuna? Oh, and strawberry jam, too! Yoshiko: Come forth, Blade of Corruption! Ruby: Eek! A-A baguette? Yoshiko: Mu, ha, ha. When the light of the moon shines upon my Blade of Corruption, only then will it reveal its true form! You: Oh, there’s stuff inside the center! That’s awesome. It looks cool, and it’ll be a neat little show when we cut it up. Dia: What a novel creation, Yoshiko! Your creativity comes through again. Kanan: Plus it works with your fallen angel shtick, and the presentation has real impact. Chika: Now we know what food everyone’s brought, I’m even more excited for our moon watching party! I wish it was night already! Ruby: We’ve only just started getting ready. We need to hurry! Hanamaru: I bet the people who come to join us are gonna be shocked to see this party set up, zura. You: All I want is for them to have a good time. Riko: Speaking of which, did you finish your story, Hanamaru? Hanamaru: Yup! It’s all done. Can we have a little brainstorming session to figure out how to illustrate it, or maybe do a performance, zura? Riko: Of course! Come on, You! You: Three heads are better than two! I’m super pumped. I’ve never done anything like this before! Kanan: Then the rest of us should split into two groups and take care of the food and decorations. Ruby: I’m gonna borrow your kitchen, Hanamaru! Yoshiko: We mustn’t forget the fallen angel’s moon dumplings to offer to Sariel the overthrower! Hanamaru: Actually, you can forget those, zura… Riko: Huh? A truck’s pulling up outside. What’s going on? Mari: *Giggle* Ah, the sweets and hors d’oeuvres are here. Oh, and Dia’s Koto, too. Dia: Wonderful. We’re about to be very busy preparing until the party starts. And once we’re done, I need to get my fingers warmed up to play! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 3 |- |'Hanamaru': Over here, everyone! This is a great spot to see the moon, zura! Ruby: Oh, wow. It sure it! The full moon is so bright and pretty. Mari: It feels so elegant to be gazing up at the moon from a veranda. You: Dia and Ruby’s Japanese candles really add to the atmosphere. Yoshiko: Mu, ha, ha. And I’ve prepared the perfect candles to go with this fallen angel’s candlestick. Riko: That’s going to create a decidedly different sort of atmosphere, Yoshiko. Kanan: The acoustics in the main building were perfect for your koto. It sounded so beautiful. I felt like I was getting my own private concert! Dia: I’m so glad that everyone who attended enjoyed themselves. Chika: I rarely get to hear you play, Dia, so it was a joy for me, too! I’d love to hear you play again sometime soon! Dia: I can’t help but feel a little ashamed with so many people complimenting me right to my face. I actually need a lot more practice. Ruby: That side of you never ceases to amaze me. You: We’re gonna have to get back to practicing hard starting tomorrow, too. Hanamaru: Don’t worry, I’m gonna eat lots and lots of food tonight so that I’m fully energized for tomorrow, zura! Yoshiko: So basically, you’re just really hungry, right Zuramaru? Chika: So am I! We’ve been running around like crazy since this morning setting up the party. Dia: The autumn night is young. Let’s all take the time to really savor the food. Kanan: I agree. I’ve been looking forward to sampling all the food everyone made. I’m ready to dig in!  'Mari': I brought all kinds of sweets for dessert, so don’t be shy! Chika: Yay! All right then, everyone! Together: Let’s eat! Hanamaru: Mmm. Yoshiko, your fallen angel cooking always has such a futuristic flavor, zura. Yoshiko: Ye little demons who have tasted my fallen angel’s blade, take a bite of the fallen angel’s croquettes. Ruby: Yoshiko, your taro croquettes are so soft and puffy! And I love how you made them bite-size, too! Chika: Speaking of bite-sized food, Riko’s little sandwiches are delicious. Not to mention adorable!  'Kanan': You really nailed her chestnut inari sushi. It’s got the perfect balance of sweet and salty, and the flavor just fills your mouth. Mmm! Mari: Kanan’s teriyaki fish is very delicious, and putting them on little toothpicks was a stylish choice. Dia: Everyone, stop what you’re doing and try some of Ruby’s sweet potatoes. They melt in your mouth! Riko: Chika, your moon-shaped rice balls came out great. They’re cute, they’re tasty, and I like that you can tell what you used for the fillings!  'You': Hanamaru’s fried chicken is still sizzling hot! Grab a piece before it cools off! Hanamaru: Hee, hee. Eating together on the veranda feels like a real treat, zura. I’m having a great time! Ruby: Yeah! I’m so glad we’re all together for this. We’ve got a beautiful moon, and delicious food. What else could you ask for? Chika: Mari’s hors d’oeuvres are beyond delicious. Have you seen these things? As she would say, they’re gorgeous! Yoshiko: Chicken teriyaki on the bone with a slice of lemon. Dibs! Hanamaru: Yoshiko’s fired up now, zura. What should I try next? There are so many choices, I don’t know what to pick, zura. Mari: *Chuckle* Make sure you save room for dessert. Then again, I’m not one to talk. Everything is so tasty, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop! Kanan: Huh? Dia, what’s wrong? You’re staring off into space. Dia: Oh, I just never really have the time to sit and stare up at the moon like this. It’s actually quite refreshing. Dia: After all, as they say, it’s important to take the time to stop and smell the roses. Mari: These traditional Japanese activities may be one of the best ways to remind ourselves of that. Riko: I think it’s also good to stop and reflect on ourselves now and then, too. You: Yeah. It’s the same with our practices and live shows. I have lots of fun looking back on them with all of you. Ruby: Yeah! When Dia and I play our live shows back, we always notice something new that we missed the first time around. Yoshiko: Since there are nine of us, there’s a lot of value in trying to be objective about ourselves. Then again, my magic eye sees all! Chika: As Uchiura’s school idols, I want to advertise all the great things about our school and our town! Kanan: I think we should shoot something like that promo video we did a while back. There’s so much scenery I want to share with people!  Mari: With all the lessons we learned from that experience, I’ll bet we can make something really shiny!  'Dia': Agreed. I’d also like to show how much we’ve improved since then, so I’m on board, as well. You: It might be fun to ass in some footage of an everyday practice. That’s not something we get to show very often, so it’d be a good way to mix things up. Riko: Another benefit is that we’d be able to watch the process that we follow to create our shows. Chika: Yeah! These are all great ideas! Everyone would be able to get to know us better, including ourselves! Yoshiko: I think we should orient this promo video towards my little demons. What if we did an all-access tour featuring the hottest spots to descend from? Hanamaru: Yoshiko, are you going to fall from grace off the View-O deck again, zura? Yoshiko: *Gasp* If I’m going to descend, what better spot than the moon! The fallen angel Yohane plummets to Earth from the moon! Riko: Yoshiko, please don’t try to jump down from the veranda! Hanamaru: Yoshiko takes her fallen angel shtick serious. Deadly serious, zura. Yoshiko: It’s not a shtick! *Sigh* All this talk of descent is giving me a craving for sweets. The forbidden desserts have me under their spell! Chika: Well, what better dessert than the moon dumplings? Let’s see, which one should I pick? Kanan: They all looks so yummy! Is it me, or are they all slightly different colors? Mari: Stoooooooooop! These are no ordinary moon dumplings! Dia: What do you mean? Yoshiko: I’m glad you asked! These are actually culinary masterworks, made by the combined powers of the fallen angel Yohane, and little demon Mari! Mari: They’re Russian roulette dumplings. Choose poorly, and you might find yourself taking the plunge into the abyss! Together: Whaaaaaaaaat?! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4 |- |'Hanamaru': Thanks for helping clean up, zura! Ruby: Everything about tonight has been so much fun. From the prep work, the cooking, even the cleanup and washing dishes! Thank you, Hanamaru! You: With nine people, the cleanup went really fast. Even taking down all the decorations in the main temple was a snap! Chika: I think I’m gonna hang some of these in the club room. It’d be a shame if they only got used for one night! Riko: That sounds like it’ll really liven up the room. Dia: The moon’s risen so high in the sky. It’s so pretty. I’d like to look at it for a bit longer. Mari: *Chuckles* Oh, Dia. The moon may be pretty, but would you like to see something even better? Yoshiko: Th-That’s the legendary star chart, which controls the very constellations themselves! How did you… Kanan: Oh, cool, a simplified constellation-finder. I remember that! *Chuckle* It’s even got the little shooting star I drew on it! Mari: Why don’t we use this to do a little Aqours astronomical observation? Chika: That sounds fun! I remember learning these back in elementary school. What a blast from the past! Hmm? Wait, why do you have one too, You? You: I thought tonight would be a good opportunity for a little stargazing, so I dug it out of my drawer. Riko: Me, too. I was looking through the boxes from when I first moved here, and found mine by coincidence. I wanted to show everyone, so I brought it along. Hanamaru: I think I have one in my room, too! I’ll go find it, zura!  Mari: The star at the highest point there is Deneb, and from there, you can fins Vega and Altair. Those three form the Summer Triangle. Hanamaru: Vega is Orihime, and Altair is Hikoboshi, right? Lovers who can only meet once a year. How romantic, zura! Ruby: Oh! The one in that “W” formation is Cassiopeia. And there’s Polaris sparkling right near it. They’re so pretty!  'You': Long ago, sailors would use Polaris to tell which way was North. Just thinking about it makes me want to set sail. Dia: I see Cancer and Capricorn in the southern sky. It’s such a clear night, you can see them perfectly. Chika: Looking at the stars like this is so interesting. I kinda wanna learn more about them. Mari: Me, too. That’s why I brought this little telescope. It’s powerful enough that we’ll be able to see the moon very clearly, too! Line up, everyone!  'Riko': Thank you, Mari. Oh, neat! Looking at the moon like this is really cool! Now I see why there are so many different interpretations of what it looks like. You: Lemme see! *Laughs* Awesome! I can see the rabbit making mochi, but with just a little change to the angle, I can also see a crab with giant pincers!  'Chika': I wanna see, I wanna see! *Giggle* Hey, is that the old lady reading a book? Yoshiko: A scholar who was forever sealed within the moon. Such an intriguing tale. Hanamaru: Yoshiko, want a turn with the telescope, zura? I brought my binoculars from my room, by the way. You can try them out, zura. Yoshiko: That’s very nice of you, Zuramaru. S-Something flashed! Ruby: Eeek! Wh-What happened? Kanan: Oh, was it a shooting star? I thought I saw a flicker of light, too. Mari: It’s gotta be a present for us from the moon! It must be thanks to all those yummy moon dumplings. Dia: I had no idea moon dumplings had such an effect. Chika: *Giggle* It’d be nice if they did. There are so many wishes I’d like to make on a shooting star. What would you wish for, Riko? Riko: Lately, I’ve been wishing I could get along with Shiitake a little better. You: I’d wish to not get nervous before the next diving meet. I think if I can keep my cool, I’ll be able to perform really well. Ruby: I’d wish to stop getting nervous, too. Oh, but I do like the excitement I feel at the same time, so maybe I’m fine just the way I am. Hanamaru: I want my own library, zura! I love the feeling I get when I’m completely surrounded by books, zura. Kanan: I’d wish for there to be no typhoons. Rough seas make life really difficult. Mari: I’ll echo that, Kanan. When they close the school due to typhoons, it means I don’t get to see you all. Yoshiko: Mu, ha, ha. I, Yohane, could easily grant that wish. Hanamaru: So I’m guessing the fallen angel Yohane would wish to return to heaven, zura? Yoshiko: It’s not Yohane, it’s YOSHIKO! Wait, what? Err… scratch that. As Yohane is a fallen angel, I’m happy to stay just as I am! Ruby: Hanamaru! You totally confused Yoshiko! Dia: I love hearing about what everyone would wish for. As for me, I think I’d just ask for everyone to be happy and healthy. Riko: What about you, Chika? Chika: I’m not sure. I feel like I’ve got so many things to wish for, but I’m drawing a blank. *Laughs* You: Chika, you’re very self-motivated, so I bet you’ll see a surprising amount of your wishes come true regardless. Kanan: Was becoming a school idol one of those wishes? Chika: I’d say it was more of a dream than a wish. I wanted all of us to find a way to shine as brightly as the moon and the stars. Riko: Thanks to you, I’ve got even more dreams I want to make come true. And, I want to always remember to enjoy every moment to the fullest. Chika: I hope we all keep reaching for our dreams together! Kanan: *Chuckle* Gosh, this takes me back. We used to talk about our wishes all the time when we were kids. Dia: Mm-hmm. I’m overjoyed that you, Mari, and I have been able to continue being school idols together. Mari: I’ve got the shooting star Kanan drew for me, so I feel like I have the power to make all my dreams come true with my own power! Hanamaru: That little shooting star drawing has a lot of beautiful memories associated with it, huh, zura? Ruby: Speaking of beautiful ideas, I want to hear your story about the moon again, Hanamaru. Yoshiko: The world awaits with bated breath for the day when the lunar messengers and the fallen angel clash. Mari: That's some great worldbuilding, Yoshiko. I can't wait to hear the next chapter of your fallen angel saga. Hanamaru: *Giggle* I'm a little embarrassed since it's my original story, but I'd love to work on another one sometime soon, zura. Ruby: When you're finished, I want to be the first one to hear it! Okay, Hanamaru? Kanan: I studied up on the constellations and stuff because I wanted to talk with you all about the moon and stars tonight. Dia: It's the perfect topic of conversation for such a crystal clear night. Chika: I have so much fun talking with you all, no amount of time is enough. Hanamaru: Then I say we do a sleepover at my house tonight! We'll talk until the stars fade and the sun peeks up over the horizon once again, zura! |} Category:Story Category:Aqours